chibi angel headaches
by Pudding Creature
Summary: Luna Starr was just a normal teenager when two angelic Chibis land in her lap and start calling her mommy. Satoshi and Daisuke now have to track down their angelic counterparts. but can they?
1. splitting up

Will-Kill-4-Pudding: this a story I made up after reading a whole bunch of D. fanfics so please enjoy!

'Satoshi to Krad'

-Dark to Daisuke-

_Daisuke to Dark_

"speaking"

_thinking_

(Author to you)

* * *

"GET BACK HERE MOUSY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Krad yelled at the laughing kaito.

"only if you can catch me!" Dark yelled back an elaborately decorated coin in his hand.

Krad flew faster speeding up to Dark and shooting glowing orbs at him.

On the other side of town there had been a house fire a week before. And Luna Starr was determined to get some good photos of the remains. She pedaled faster on her ten speed bike wanting to get good photos with the search lights in the background before Phantom Dark was finished with his heist and they turned them off.

Dark laughed at Krad and waved the coin in his face. "Haha! I bet you can't catch me!" _Hey dark you know what will happen if he grabs that coin while it's still in your hand._

-Its ok he wont be able to get it.-

_yeah but sometimes you make me worry._

But while Dark was distracted Krad rushed up to dark and grabbed hold of the coin in his hand.

'KRAD NO!!!!!' But it was too late. Suddenly Daisuke and Satoshi separated from their curses. And fell to the ground Dark immediately let go of the coin and rushed towards the falling fourteen year olds he grabbed Daisuke instinctively and Daisuke managed to grab a hold of Satoshi's hand. As he lowered them towards the ground Krad came at him again. Causing Dark to drop Daisuke by accident. Both of them fell to the ground and landed with a loud thunk. Dark turned to Krad "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!? DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT THE WELL BEING OF YOUR TAMER?"

Krad had a look of indifference on his face. "No not really." He said and shot an orb of light at Dark. Dark jumped around and dodged the attacks shot at him by his blonde counterpart. Ending up a far way away from the museum.

Luna was still taking photographs. The lighting perfectly outlined how the beams that made the roof look like ribs sticking out of a gutted corpse. And how the wooden bars that outlined what was the chimney stayed standing but the rest didn't. So that you could see the night sky through it. Suddenly a ball of light hit the ground beside her. She looked up to see two figures fighting in the night sky. They looked like angels and Luna not resisting the chance started snapping photos, the house forgotten.

Krad was firing orbs and throwing exploding feathers like it was nobodies business and Dark was doing the same not holding back knowing that it wouldn't hurt the creepy boy. Suddenly he charged krad and shot him at the ground. When he landed he made a crater 8 feet around. Krad got up and Dark immediately tackled him back down. Making sure he stayed grounded so he couldn't get an advantage in the air. But it was a difficult task with krad fighting back as hard as he was.

Luna kept snapping photos until she was out of film. "Oh shoot!" she said and leaned down to her backpack to get another roll. A stray ball of light shot at where her head had been. Noticing this she stepped back two feet and started snapping more photos. Brushing her white hair out of her eyes she whispered. "This beats burnt houses by a long shot! I'm definitely going to win first place with these!"

Finally Krad stood up and charged another ball of light at the same time dark charged a ball of energy. And they both shot their hands at the others face but instead their hands connected and the light turned green. "WHAT DID YOU DO MOUSEY?!?" Krad yelled "I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW THE SAME THING!" yelled dark back at krad.

The orb exploded and shot the two back in opposite directions. They both hit the walls of the houses beside the burnt one leaving formidable dents in the walls. Neither of them moved. Luna stopped realizing that they could seriously be hurt or killed she turned and ran in the direction that Krad went and looked down at the crumpled heap to find not a grown man with white wings but a four year old boy lying there passed out. He opened his golden eyes and looked up at her.

"Mommy?" he said in a Childs voice. Much contrast to the deep voice she heard him speak with just a few seconds ago.

"Wh-whaaaaaaat???" Luna said stunned by what she was seeing.

"Mommy? What's going on?" he said bewildered.

"Um i'm not your mom." Luna said regaining her composure.

"But you have to be my mommy! Who else would be here when I'm sleeping?"

"W-wait here." She said turning to check up on the other angel to see if it happened to him too.

Dark opened his eyes to see a white haired teen standing over him "Mommy?" he asked.

_Not this one too!_ She thought. She turned around to see the blonde child behind her. "Mommy is everything ok?" he asked

"I told you i'm not your mom!" she said trying to get it into his little blonde head.

"But you have to be my mommy! Who else would be there when I woke up! Only mommy's do that!" the dark haired child added.

Luna was confused at what to do. She didn't want to keep them as her own but she didn't want to have to explain to the police that two angels somehow turned into children and started calling her mommy.

She heard thunder in the distance and realized that the storm scheduled for the next day had come early. The children grabbed onto her legs and hid their faces and screamed.

"Mommy I'm scared" said the dark haired child.

"Me too" said the blonde child.

Knowing that it would be unwise to abandon two scared children at night in the middle of a thunderstorm if at all, she decided on what to do.

"Well first off before I bring you guys home I need to ask what your names are." She said hoping she could get a little information out of them.

"You should know already mommy!" said the blonde child. "I'm Krad remember!"

"And I'm Dark!" said the dark haired child.

"Dark and Krad" she said pointing to each of them as she said their names. "Well I hope you two will be able to fit on my bike." She said pointing to an old red ten speed bicycle. She led them over to the bike and tried to figure out a way to get them all to fit. She finally found that the two if they sat really close together they could fit on the handle bars. That was also the time when she noticed the wings on their backs "whoa! What's with the wings!?" she said astonished

"Mommy?" Krad asked "are you sure you didn't hit your head?"

Luna realized what a stupid question she asked. _Of course if they were flying around before the accident they would have wings afterwards._ "I'm sorry Mommy's just forgetful. NO WAIT!!!!! NO I'M NOT YOUR MOM!!!!!!" She said not knowing why she just said that.

"Yeah right mommy!" Krad said

"Whatever." Luna said as she started to pedal home, the conversation during the ride went as follows…

Krad get your foot off the wheel.

Dark don't poke Krad!

Can we stop for ice cream?

No we won't stop for ice cream.

Why?

Because I have no money

But if you did would you?

No

Whoa did you see that lightning bolt?

I thought you were afraid of lightning.

…

Krad don't push Dark.

Hey you're knocking the bike off balance!

I want a cookie!

You can't have a cookie!

Why?

Because I said no!

Well I say yes!

Well I say that I don't have to take you home!

She's got a point Dark

But I want a cookie!

no

Humph!

sigh

How long till we get home mommy?

I'm not your mommy.

But how long until we get home?

A little while.

How long is a little while?

I don't know. I'm not used to having more than one person on my bike.

Dark get your foot off the wheel!

Get your wing out of my eyes I can't see!

"We're home!" She said finally coming up to a small blue house. She got off the bike and helped the little angel maniac creatures off. Her mom called from the house, "hey Luna what are you doing here?" "Well it will start with the question of who are these kids and why are they calling me Mommy." Luna replied walking in with the kids. Her Mom laughed "that's just the question that I had asked along time ago" her mother said surprised by her daughters comment "ha ha" Luna said sarcastically Just then lightning shook the house. And the two kids ran and hid against her legs again. "Um this is Dark she said pointing down to Dark, "And Krad" she said pointing own to Krad.

Luna's mother sighed. "What strange names you gave your children."

"THEYRE NOT MY KIDS!" Luna yelled annoyed.

"Well obviously they are because they're calling you mommy." Her mom said smiling

"But you know that I could never have had kids?" she said annoyed

"Well I don't know. I don't even remember having you! All I remember is I'm happily married and all of a sudden a little girl is walking around my house asking for cookies and ice cream and calling me mommy." Her mom said remembering back to years before. "But what I want know is why did you bring them here and not your apartment?"

"Because this place was closer" Luna replied getting sleepy from the days activities. "And I don't know what to do with them."

Luna's mother's mommy genes kicked in "well we'll need to give them a bath and a change of clothes" she said picking up the kids and carrying them to the bathroom.

Luna sat down on the couch and laid her head back. "What am I going to do now?" she whispered to herself.

Back at the museum hours before.

Daisuke and Satoshi landed on the ground with a loud Thunk. Daisuke looked at the police commander worriedly Satoshi got up with a look of pain on his face. "Hey are you ok?" Daisuke asked as Satoshi fell back down. "I think my leg's broken" satoshi said. "But don't worry about me get out of here before they catch you!"

Daisuke got up. "Ok well I'll try to track down Dark and Krad and see if they'll come back." Daisuke yelled running as fast as he could to get away from the policemen coming in the direction of where Satoshi landed

When he got out of the police perimeter Daisuke tried to call out to dark but Dark had set up a mind block to keep Daisuke out while he was fighting. Daisuke ran trying to pinpoint his position but the crowd of people blocked his way. But he saw where they were going by following the crows pointing fingers move simultaneously following the two fighting angels and he could see that they were going farther away at a high speed. All of a sudden they dropped out of sight and disappeared. He tried to reach out with his mind again but Dark continued to push him out. Then out of nowhere he heard Darks mind scream –NO!!!- Then there was nothing. He tried to reach out again but got nothing. Not even a blip that dark was trying to force him out.

Daisuke panicked and started to run towards where he saw Dark and Krad drop down out of the sky. He ran towards the spot ignoring the lightning that began to rumble in the sky. An hour later he reached the spot that he saw them fall but only found a burned down house, a huge crater in the ground, two huge dents in the houses beside it, angry neighbors, and bicycle tire tracks. He tried to reach out to dark again but only got the image of cookies. "I wonder if dad knows what's going on." He said to himself rubbing his head which started to hurt from trying to reach out to darks mind over long distances. He turned around and walked home.

* * *

Well that's the end of the first chapter! Reviews are always welcome in fact they are encouraged. Please review so I can make it more enjoyable for you the reader. And thank you for reading! it makes me really happy that you took the time to read my story!! Thank you very much!


	2. pancakes

Will-Kill-4-Pudding:I would like to say thank you to Everyone who favorited and reviewed! Your Reviews make me happy every time I read them! Thank you for all of your kind words and encouragements! =^-^=

Also I don't own D. N. Angel! I only own my own made up characters. If I did Krad would make more appearances, the anime wouldn't have ended the way it did, and Satoshi's dad would be either nice or mysteriously shot in the face by a parson who looks a lot like me… sadly no.

* * *

Daisuke ran into the house screaming "DAD! DAD! I NEED YOUR HELP!!!!!!!" almost immediately fell to the bottom of the pit that the floor collapsed into. His dad came out with his baseball bat handy for fighting the alligator that his insane wife had recently acquired* and instead found his son hanging for dear life onto the ledge of the door. Kosuke nearly fainted at the sight. After some time Daisuke finally managed to get onto the doorstep. "Just go around to your bedroom balcony and climb up into your room there!" Daisuke's father yelled to him Daisuke ran around and tried to get up onto his balcony but found that he had some difficulty he finally realized that his ability to get around traps and do other things well might have come from Dark and without him he couldn't. As he once again tried to scale his wall and ended up falling flat on is back again he realized how much he really relied on Dark.

When he was finally able to get into his house Daisuke then had to explain everything to his father. After he was done Kosuke had a bewildered look on his face. "So basically Dark and Krad are running around the town unchecked and you at least have lost complete connection except for the image of cookies." He said after his son was done. "Exactly" Daisuke replied looking up at his father with his adorable red eyes that now had no trace of the thief's mind behind them. Just then there was a knock on the front door. Both Father and Son rushed to the door hoping that it was the thief on the other side. Instead they opened the door to a mop of soaked blue hair "Hiwatari!" Daisuke yelled when he saw him.

"I'm here because I was wondering if you had the same problem getting to Dark that I have getting to Krad." Satoshi said pushing his hair out of his eyes. "All I keep getting is the image of ice cream whenever I try to contact him."

"Yeah same here except its cookies." Daisuke replied.

Later as they were sitting at the kitchen table, Emiko though reluctant to have a Hikari in her house still allowed him in and was currently making him tea. Kosuke and daichi were also at the table listening to the conversation and Wiz was currently going through a bowl of strawberries and kyuuuing happily. Not knowing of what happened to his master "Well this is a serious problem." Daiki said after the two teens finished explaining what had happened. He turned to kosuke. "Would you happen to know a way we can get them back before they destroy half the town?" he asked calmly. Kosuke replied "well I'll have to research to find out but hopefully I'll be able to find something." He then got up and went down to his study. Daiki turned to Satoshi. "You should stay the night so that you don't have to walk home in the pouring rain and if there's an update on Krad you can contact us immediately." He told Satoshi not taking "No" for an answer. "Are you sure we should keep him in our house? What if Krad shows up?" Emiko asked coming up behind her father. "Even if he does we have plenty of traps in the house to keep him from hurting us or Daisuke right Kosuke?" Daiki said glancing at his son in law. "Ri-right" Kosuke answered. Emiko looked down at her father still a little worried for everyone's safety but knowing that it was an important matter she only sighed and said "ok I'll get the guest room ready" and turned and walked away. Daiki turned to his grandson and friend "you two should get a good nights rest. Your going to have busy days tomorrow." He said getting up to go to bed. "Goodnight" Daiki waved as he walked away.

Luna woke up the next morning with two weights on her chest. The first thing she noticed was that she was on the couch and the second was the fact that she was holding two strange children in her arms.

The memories from last night rushed back into her mind and she sat up quickly knocking off the two sleeping boys. They opened up their little eyes sheepishly and looked up at her, the sleep still in their eyes. They were both in pajama shorts that her mother for a reason nobody knows had in a drawer and oversized t-shirts. Dark wore a black one while Krad wore a white one. Their clothes were cleaned and folded nicely on the table beside the couch. Luna looked at the time and saw that she was late for school _oh well I'll take a sick day._ She thought to herself Luna looked down at the two kids sitting on her lap. "Mommy what's wrong?" they asked simultaneously. The first thing she could think to say was "I'm not your mommy" and of course they disagreed. Luna sighed "are you two hungry?" she asked knowing the Answer but asking anyways. The two angels ran to the kitchen table and sat excitedly waiting for Luna to come and give them their breakfast.

As it turned out cooking breakfast for a couple of children isn't as easy as they make it look on tv. As Luna tried to flip pancakes keep Dark from pushing Krad off of his chair and other little distractions like her mother totally re arranging her kitchen while she was gone. And telemarketers calling every five seconds because as it turned out her mother liked to mess with them for kicks. When she finally set the burnt pancakes on the table Krad already had three bruises from falling and Dark had a bloody nose from a well placed punch from Krad. Luna looked at the injured children blankly turned and grabbed a towel and started wiping the blood off of Darks face. Fortunately it didn't bleed a lot and he got to his pancakes without them getting cold.

They took one bite stuck their tongues out at the burnededness (I know it's not a word but I have none other to describe it.) of the pancakes and looked up at Luna who was sitting there watching them eat. "Mommy these taste burnt." They complained. Luna silently slid a bottle of syrup between the two. They fought over it as she watched them curiously finally before Krad could give Dark another bloody nose she interfered. "why don't you two rock paper scissors over it?" Luna asked them. They looked up at her like they both just had an epiphany they turned to each other and began to play. But of course it went very down hill. The conversation went as follows…

Rock Paper Scissors!

Hey wait I wasn't ready!

Yeah but you lost!

Best two out of three!

Whatever.

Rock Paper Scissors!

Hey wait you were cheating!

I still got two over none!

CHEATER!

I'm afraid my name is Krad not cheater.

Shut up!

Hey don't use such harsh language you two!

But he said it mommy not me!

I don't care I just don't want either of you to say rude stuff like that!

Sorry mommy.

Yeah sorry mommy.

Good.

One more time?

Rock Paper Scissors!

Hey you cheated again!

No I Didn't!

Yeah you did!

THPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPT **

Ok fine one more round!

Rock Paper Scissors!

At that time when dark played rock, instead of sitting his fist nicely on his open palm he decided to use it to deliver a hard blow into Krad's eye. Luna grabbed his arm "Hey knock it out you two!" she yelled pulling Dark away from his crying twin. "I was trying to but you stopped me before I could!" Dark replied. Just then Lunas Mother came into the room "what the heck is going on?" she yelled "dark punched Krad in the eye and I don't know what to do!" Luna yelled back frantically. Her mother sighed and went to Krad and began to comfort him. And Luna took the time to chastise dark about what he had done.

In the Niwa house hold…

"Now I see pancakes." Satoshi said as he sat at the kitchen table. "that's weird because last I checked those were waffles on your plate." Daisuke replied smartly. Satoshi glared slightly at Daisuke's comment. "no I mean all that I'm getting from Krad." He said pushing back his hair. Daisuke stopped laughing for a minute to check Dark. "Yeah I'm getting the same thing." He said before returning to his waffles. "I wonder whats going n over there?" Daiki interrupted. "well it will have to wait until after breakfast." Emiko sternly replied.

They all then went back hurriedly to their meals.

Back at the Starr household…

"how the heck can they be bursting with energy one moment then passed out in your arms the next?" Luna asked holding a sleeping Krad with her mother sitting next to her on the couch holding a sleeping Dark. "Well I don't see what the problem is. I mean you've been taking care of them for the last four years why do you need help with them now? Is it because you own an apartment now?" Her mother (lets call herby her real name now since this is getting annoying to write her mother every time she speaks.) Clair asked slyly. Luna was not laughing at this comment. "I wasent even out of the house when these kids were born! I don't even know how I ended up with them!" she replied sharply. Clair was still going at it. "Yeah it must have been hard to hide 9 months of pregnancy and the hospital bills while living here too!" Clair said as she started to laugh. Luna was too irritated to make up a comeback and just sat there in silence. Clair stopped laughing and looked down lovingly at the child in her arms. "so are you going to bring them to your apartment tonight?" she asked. "Yeah. But I'll swing by before class starts and drop them off over here until I can figure something out." She said looking down at Krad. Clair thought she saw something motherly just then reflect in her daughters eyes.

* * *

*in the Manga in one of the special Chapters.  
**The sound you make when you put your thumbs in your ears and spread open your palms while sticking your toungue out and blowing a raspberry.

Thank you for reading! I'm sorry it took so long but I kind of had to work through a huge case of writers block which I get often… and I also had to re write a part because I didn't like the way it portrayed Emiko. But I would like to thank everyone again for reviewing and favoriting! It makes me so happy!

And if you have the time, please review! I would like to know what I can do to make this story more enjoyable for you!

Till next Chapter! ^-^


End file.
